Spoiled
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: SasuSaku. Oh great. My husband's a sex addict.


**Spoiled**

**&**

Sakura Uchiha cursed when she heard the front door open and then shut. The only meant one thing: her _lovely_ husband was home.

Which wasn't that great for her, since—

Ugh.

Sasuke Uchiha was a spoiled brat.

Sasuke Uchiha always got what he wanted.

And his wife knew damn well (a bit more than she'd like) what exactly it was that he wanted.

She cringed because she was in the bathroom, donning nothing but a towel and she _really_ needed to go to their bedroom and get some clothes (since she was freezing and obviously naked). Unfortunately though, to go to said bedroom, that would require passing through the hallway, the place where she sure as hell did not want to go (because crap, her husband might see her).

"Sakura?" called Sasuke. "Are you home?"

She could hear the barely noticeable giddiness and urgency in his voice and let out a pathetic whimper.

_Crap_.

She was already pregnant (two months, though, so she looked exactly the same).

His footsteps made their way up the stairs and towards the bathroom. Sakura slapped her forehead as she quietly jumped into the bathtub and moved the shower curtain in front of her, hoping that it would be enough to hide her from him. She would have banged her head against the wall if it wasn't going to make sounds, which would therefore alert Sasuke of her whereabouts.

She loved her husband, really.

And she loved _loving_ him, too.

But there was such a thing as too much because really, she swore to god that Sasuke Uchiha was a freaking nymphomaniac.

And her body just could _not_ take it!

"Ch, 'restoring the clan' my _ass_," she muttered.

Her eyes widened fearfully (because he really didn't seem to understand what the words 'I'm sore' meant) as the doorknob began to turn. The door opened slowly and Sakura shut her eyes, clutching her towel rather tightly as her husband walked into the bathroom.

"Sakura?"

It was pointless to hide now.

"Yeah?"

The shower curtain was pulled aside and she sighed inwardly, preparing herself for the wild hours on end of endless, mind blowing, exhausting romping (also called by Sasuke, the restoration of the Uchiha clan). He looked at her and then his eyes widened at her clothes, or the lack thereof. His onyx gaze turned lustful and predatory and Sakura could only bite her lip.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

Sasuke held one of her hands as she stepped out of the bathtub (since there no longer was a point for her to hide) to help keep her steady.

"Um, well I was actually just hid—"

Apparently, an answer to his question wasn't very important since the first thing he did when she was on the tiled floor was press his lips against hers and push her against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand, groping around with the other as she struggled to keep the towel from falling.

"Sasuke-kun—"

He muffled what she was trying to say with his lips.

'Damnit,' she cursed inwardly. 'I'm not _moaning_ you dumbass, I'm trying to talk!'

"Sasu—"

Her husband covered her mouth again, seeming intent to not let her talk.

She sighed on the inside, not wanting to have to bite him, but really, he wasn't listening to her (and besides, she had a hunch he was a masochist). Sakura took his lower lip into her mouth, pretending to be getting into the kiss. When he was finally letting her be a bit of a competition in their lip lock, she bit down on him hard.

Sasuke immediately pulled away and frowned at her. Part of her wondered why she didn't just wait until he pulled away on his own because he was gonna move soon, to take off his shirt and undo his pants. He scowled at her.

"What the heck was that for?!"

Sakura sighed.

"We need to talk."

He blinked, his annoyance ebbing away. She lowered her arms and sat down on the toilet seat while he knelt down beside her, looking at her curiously.

"We're having too much sex."

There.

She got it off her chest.

Sure, it was rather blunt and probably said at the worst time (considering how he was a bit _happy_) but this was for the sake of her seriously sore and tired body that _really_ needed a break from bringing some new Uchiha into the world.

Sasuke looked offended.

"Sakura, you said you'd help me restore my clan," he stated firmly.

"Yeah, I did, but Sasuke-kun, we can only do that _one _baby at a time!" Sakura retorted. She pointed to her stomach, expecting his gaze to follow but being the _happy_ boy he currently was, she knew where he was _really_ looking. "We've already got one on the way! The clan won't get any more restored than that for the next six months!"

He merely rolled his eyes and stayed stubborn.

(He wanted his sex!).

She sighed tiredly.

"Sasuke-kun, there really _is_ such a thing as too much…"

Ugh, she didn't even want to _say_ it!

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke stared at her like she was crazy. "'_Too much_'?" he repeated incredulously. "What kind of nonsense—"

She twitched.

"Sasuke-kun I'm already pregnant!" she whined. "So could you just—just… Just _stay down_ for a bit, damnit!"

"Sakura—"

"I'm _sore_, Sasuke-kun," Sakura finally said aloud, waving her clenched fists wildly. "Okay?! I said it. I. Am. _Sore_. My freaking you-know-what doesn't tingle anymore from an orgasm. No, it tingles because you are just _overusing_ _it_ so _please_, Sasuke-kun, please just _back off—jerk off_ for the time being!"

There was short silence in which Sakura was breathing hard and Sasuke was staring at her.

The look in his eyes when she met his gaze almost broke her heart.

"I'm… hurting you?"

Damnit—

Sakura cringed because now, thinking back on her words, she noticed that she _did_ kind of make him sound like some super villain (which he was _not_). Nope. Sasuke Uchiha was nothing more than a normal male who got a taste of drug and found himself addicted.

She opened her mouth but paused to find the right thing to say.

"N—No!"

Ugh.

He looked so _sad_ because really, with as often as Naruto and Kakashi-sensei and Ino used to bitch at him, saying that he was the cause of all her pain (but all of that was before they got together), she didn't want to add to it. The guilty and shamed mask he wore made her heart wrench.

Fine.

Sexless-ness to hell.

Because really, marriage was about making sacrifices for each other (even though it seemed more like _she_ was always making said sacrifices).

"Never mind, Sasuke-kun," she muttered, putting her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his (along with other _things_).

He heard her sigh before pressing her lips against his, this time initiating the kiss.

(Score).

He smirked.

A spoiled brat he was, but an amazing actor he was as well.

Sasuke Uchiha always got what he wanted.

**-**


End file.
